Your first is my last, your future is my past
by proud lover of yaoi
Summary: Little things, either stories or poems, of my favorite het. Doctor Who pairing the; Doctor and River song. May be one shots or multi-chapter stories depending on how it goes. There may be other side pairings, cannon and not cannon, but the main focus is the Doctor and River. Notice: not just the eleventh doctor, the others may make appearances too, and there may be genderbending.
1. The future comes to pass

He had spent years knowing, he knew since the very beginning when it was going to end. He wanted so badly to do something, so badly to save her because she deserved it.

This beautiful amazing woman, who was torn away from her family but grew up so strong. The wonderful woman who never stopped believing in the one man she never met, the man she was born to kill.

She is brilliant and strong, shinning so much brighter than any star he had ever seen in his very long life. She is unstoppable and independent and he loved her.

But he promised her, that very day he promised her that he wouldn't change a thing not a single day not a single moment. That amazing woman deserved the death she had, the death of a hero. She saved hundreds, she saved him, and he knew that she wouldn't ask for anything more if she could.

He knew that if he tried to change anything, tried to change even a single moment he could hurt her so much more. So he let things played out as he should. He gave her the best memories he possibly could, showered her in all the love he had, knowing that this is what she wanted.

Letting her go that last day though, knowing that she was walking to her death knowing that she would never come back, it killed him. It tore at his hearts, and as soon as the doors closed he cried. He cried a thousand tears for that amazing, beautiful, strong, independent woman who outshines all the stars in the universe. He cried out in rage because that woman deserved so much more. He cried out in sadness because he just lost the most amazing woman in the universe.

But no matter how much it saddened and angered and killed, he refused to change anything. That woman deserved the world, but if this was all that he could give her then he would.

She is his brilliant star and she deserves it all.

_Tick Tock, Goes the clock, and all the years they fly._

_Tick Tock, And all too soon, you and I must die._

_Tick Tock, Goes the clock, We laughed at fate and mourned her._

_Tick Tock, Goes the clock, even for the Doctor._

* * *

**Yeah something for Doctor who like I said I would. I hate most of the doctor's female companions except for Donna and River Song but I only pair the Doctor with River. Anyway it's small but I may make this a Drabble series. **

**Hope you liked it even if it is small**


	2. River's song

When I first saw him, I didn't know what to believe

But I knew deep down I never wanted him to leave

Because with each passing day I lose him a little more

Soon will come the day when he isn't the man I knew before

We walk down two separate paths that met for one small while

Now it's taking me away from you, mile after mile

And there's nothing left for either of us to say

We can only hold onto our memories, remember that last day

Soon will come the day, that the man that I will see

Will look and not even know its me

He won't remember those days of happiness and laughter

Weren't fairy tales supposed to end with happily ever after

The melody of the heart can only go so long

And even though our love is pure and strong

Our song has ended, and a new one will play for you

As I fade away I can't help but think our dances were so few

We walk down two separate paths that met for one small while

Now it's taking me away from you, mile after mile

And there's nothing left for either of us to say

We can only hold onto our memories, remember the last day

Our last song was my last day

But there is so much I have to say

Your beginning, your new first

My ending, my very last

When I first saw him, I didn't know what to believe

But I knew deep down I never wanted him to leave

And our song is coming to an end, playing its last note

I will always love the man, that silly man, who brought me hope


	3. Endings

She stood outside her house, looking to the sky, as a thousand stars shined their brightest. She knew that this world wasn't real, just made to keep her happy, but when she looked to the dark vast sky she couldn't help but wish to see a little blue box.

Her heart yearned for those ancient wheezes and moans and that ever so familiar color of blue, but most of all she yearned for that impossible man to come down and take her away. She wished her Doctor would appear out of nowhere with that blinding smile, just like he always did. That he would grab her hand into his and whisk her away to see another sky with different beautiful stars, just to stare at her every second they were there.

No matter how her heart yearned for that man, however, she knew that last moment was the end. Never again would she see that floppy brown hair, beautiful green eyes, or even that ridicules bow tie.

He is the Doctor. He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and can see the turn of the universe. Hundreds of years have come to pass before his eyes while he rose so much higher.

And he doesn't like endings.

It may kill her to admit and accept it, but their time has come to pass and this was their end.

But oh how they ran, she will never forget.


	4. Melody Pond

Your the sun in the sky, bringing new days

Your the star pointing north, where our love lays

Your the stars in my eyes, showing me the way

Your the moon glowing bright showing me it's okay

To live without you, going day by day

There's no reason left for me to stay

It's the ending I wished would never come

Ending the beautiful thing our loves become

What do I do, how can I explain

The tear at heart, the never ending pain

I held you close as I could, never letting go

Because trust me baby, I know

To live without you, going day by day

There's no reason left for me to stay

It's the ending I wished would never come

Ending the beautiful thing our loves become

I can hold time in my hands but you still slip away

You go so far, all I have is yesterday

I can feel myself fall so far, lose myself in the dark

I can't let it go now, our love has left it's mark

Even when your gone, your always here to me

Even in the dark, your all that I can see

Even in the silence I can always hear you

Even in the end your voice is what I'll listen to

Your the one love I will never come to regret

Your the one, love, I will never forget

Your the sun in the sky, bringing new days

Your the star pointing north, where our love lays

Your the stars in my eyes, showing me the way

Your the moon glowing bright showing me it's okay

_Melody Pond is a super hero_


	5. Hello

He flashed her a flirty smile, letting the greeting roll of his tongue, "Hello."

Before she could answer him, however, the doctor stepped between them and scowled at Jack. "No," he told him before pulling River away and pushing Jack towards the Ponds.

He laughed at the Doctor's actions, before turning to Amy with his smile in place, "Hel-"

He was cut off when he felt the tip of a blade pressed to his neck, and turned to face a angry Rory in a roman outfit. "No," he told, putting more pressure on the blade before grabbing Amy and pulling her away towards the Doctor.

Jack was left alone to pout, and The Pond women caught each others gaze before rolling their eyes.

* * *

**Something different! All the other chapters were angst I wrote when marathoning Doctor who.**

**hope you like it!**


	6. The picnic

For any one else on the planet Araxonis, it was just your average day. For those who just landed on its grassy plains in a deep blue police box, average is an impossibility.

"River, stop messing with the controls!" the Doctor yelled out crossly, flipping a switch said woman had just turned off back on.

"Well sweetie, if you would just pilot right I wouldn't have to," she told him, smiling sweetly as the TARDIS finished materializing soundlessly.

"The right way is boring!" He protested, looking extra put off by the lack of the TARDIS' usual wheezing groan.

"If you two are done with your little domestic, there was a reason why we came here, remember?" Amy reminded the two of them, grinning at their bickering while Rory just rolled his eyes.

"Ah, yes of course!" The Doctor grinned and hurried over to the doors, opening them widely to show the others the beautiful fields of Araxonis, "didn't I tell you this would be the perfect place?"

It was beautiful, the fields were a deep emerald green and the sky's were a cloudless sky blue. The only thing that set it apart from a field in Earth, was the tree with leaves that shinned like fire in the breeze and the strange ferret looking birds that rested there.

Rory went ahead and spread out a large red and white checkered blanket, while Amy and River brought out baskets of food. The Doctor had already ran of to inspect the strange birds who looked back at him curiously.

"Doctor come over here and eat, the birds won't disappear while you eat!" Amy called out, and he came over with a small pout.

Shaking her head slightly at her husband, River put a sandwich in his hands and smiled when his pout instantly turned into a blinding smile. They ate slowly, talking about this and that in between, and it was nearly twenty minutes later before Rory noticed something.

"Um guys, those birds, are they staring at us or is that just me?"

They looked around, and noticed Rory was right. Nearly thirty birds had gathered around them, but their attention seemed to be on their food not them.

"Doctor?" Amy turned to the older man, a tinge of worry in her voice.

Said man stayed quiet, instead he tore off a piece of the sandwich and threw it at one of them. It was like a green light had gone off and they immediately started attacking.

"Doctor!" They yelled, raising their arms up to protect themselves from the onslaught of pecks as the birds tried to reach the food.

"Run!" The man just yelled back, grabbing River's hand and pulling her towards the TARDIS.

Once everyone was inside, and they were checked for injuries, the three Ponds turned to glare at the bow-tie wearer.

"Let's go to Araxonis, he said," Rory huffed.

"It will be fun, he said," Amy continued.

"Perfectly safe, he said," River snapped.

"Did I say perfectly?" He asked meekly, backing away from their angry gazes, "I meant generally, generally safe."

Their glares just increased, and the Doctor fearing for his well being, turned on his heel and ran, the other three not too far behind him.


End file.
